The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
Inkjet recording apparatuses have a recording head in which a plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink are formed. Serial type inkjet recording apparatuses have a recording head (serial head) that is smaller in size than the width of the paper sheet, and the recording head is reciprocated on the paper sheet in the paper width direction to record an image on the paper sheet. In contrast, line head type inkjet recording apparatuses have a recording head (line head) that is fixed in the apparatus. The line head has a plurality of nozzles that cover the whole area of the paper sheet in the paper width direction. The line head type inkjet recording apparatuses can record images at higher speeds than the serial type inkjet recording apparatuses.
For example, it is known that a plurality of line heads for ejecting ink of different colors are arranged in series in the paper transport direction, and the ink is ejected from the nozzles onto a paper sheet that is transported while facing the series of plurality of line heads so that a color image is recorded on the paper sheet. Also, the inkjet recording apparatuses have a transport mechanism that transports a paper sheet while causing a belt thereof to suck and hold the paper sheet.